Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ou comment nier l'evidence
by Lablanche11
Summary: Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. HPDM HGBZ
1. Mise en place du plan

Bonjour, je me lance dans ma première fic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était une élève exemplaire à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Chaque année, elle arrivait major de sa promotion et cette septième année ne ferait pas exception. Elle ne rencontrerait aucune difficulté grâce à sa persévérance. Actuellement, un problème se posait cependant à elle : son meilleur ami refusait catégoriquement de rédiger son devoir de potion.

- Harry, je sais que la plupart des professeurs te mangent littéralement dans la main mais Rogue ne te loupera pas et je n'ai aucune envie que notre maison perde encore des points par ta faute. Même Neville l'a terminé !

Harry, la tête sur sa copie vierge, ouvrit un œil et soupira :

- hum ?

- Harry !

- Hum ? Non mais quelle est l'utilité de fabriquer une potion contre les rhumatismes ? C'est un shampooing qu'il faudrait à Rogue !

- Là n'est pas la question ! En plus moi je trouve que mettre au programme des potions de médicomagie permet aux élèves de mieux appréhender cette voie plus qu'intéressante !

- De toute manière tu trouves tout intéressant !

Et il referma son œil au désespoir d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu transformes littéralement en loque humaine devant elle que Ginny va t'oublier pour autant ! Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis tes 11 ans !

- En effet, non loin de là, sur une table située plus en retrait dans la bibliothèque se trouvait une rousse qui avait trouvé son point stratégique dans l'observation de son idole.

Harry cette fois-ci releva la tête et souffla :

- T'es sûre que ça ne marchera pas ?

Hermione, blasée, secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- De toute manière je lui ai déjà dit ce que je pensais. Quant au devoir de potions je le ferai ce soir.

Il se releva, bien décidé à fuir la sangsue qui servait de sœur à son meilleur ami. Hermione le suivit en silence bien que persuadée que le devoir ne serait pas accompli avant le délai imparti, soit jusqu'au lendemain à 8h.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry et Hermione croisèrent deux serpentards venus eux aussi finir leur devoir de potion. Draco Malefoy, premier du nom, remarqua la présence de son pire ennemi et ne se gêna pas pour lui servir sa pique journalière.

- Alors Potty, prêt pour le cours de potion de demain ? Tu comptes perdre combien de points cette fois ci ? Cinquante ? Remarque, ce n'est pas à moi que ça pose problème, ricana-t-il.

Dégage Malefoy !

Oh mais j'oubliais tu t'en fiches, tu n'as personne à impressionner ! Papa et Maman ne te manquent pas trop ?

Harry, piqué au vif, lui empoigna le col, le plaqua contre le mur et lui cracha au visage :

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de me parler de mes parents Malefoy !

Et il lui décocha un coup de poing au visage. S'ensuivit une bataille au corps à corps entre deux némésis pleines de rage. Hermione et l'autre serpentard, Blaise, se regardèrent et haussèrent les sourcils signant leur désaccord dans les querelles de leurs meilleurs amis. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Harry et Draco. Ceux-ci se trouvaient au sol avec leur corps entremêlés. Les coups volaient avec violence. Après un mouvement brusque de leurs têtes les lèvres des deux ennemis se retrouvèrent collés en un baiser inattendu. Au départ, Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et ce n'est que quand Draco ouvrit la bouche de surprise qu'il sentit le souffle chaud se celui-ci et réagit. Il se releva, rouge de gêne, et partit en faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre. Blaise, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, regarda son meilleur ami essayer de se relever en pleine confusion. Il finit tout de même par reprendre ses esprits et afficher un air tout à fait Malefoyen, méprisant au possible, fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et somma Blaise de le suivre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, toute idée de devoir oubliée.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans la grande salle en même temps que Ron. Celui-ci s'étonna du trouble de son meilleur ami et de l'absence de conversation mais il l'oublia vite, son estomac le rappelant à l'ordre. Le repas se passa dans le silence Harry essayant d'oublier son baiser échangé avec Malefoy, Hermione à réfléchir aux causes de ce même épisode et Ron à manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Du coté de la table des serpentards il n'y avait pas plus de conversations. Draco fusillait du regard quiconque osait lui adresser la parole et Blaise réfléchissait ce qui fut très productif car il arriva à une solution qui le satisfit pleinement.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Hermione vit arriver un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il semblait être d'une race rare car son plumage était magnifique. A sa patte se trouvait une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

_Hermione (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ?)_

_Je me permets de t'écrire suite à l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre nos deux meilleurs amis. Je suppose que comme moi tu en as assez de leurs disputes et surtout que tu as remarqué la gêne qui a suivit l'épisode du « baiser ». Je pense que ton esprit intelligent a déjà réfléchit aux causes de cette attirance qui les pousse à se battre constamment presque comme si ils cherchaient un contact physique…_

_C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nous en discutions pour trouver une solution qu'ils ne trouveront assurément pas seuls._

_Pourrait tu me rejoindre ce soir à 20h dans le parc ?_

_Blaise Zabini._

Hermione était étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Un serpentard qui écrit à un gryffondor ce n'est pas commun. Surtout Blaise Zabini, ce grand et beau noir qui semble si arrogant, supérieur… Elle leva la tête et le chercha dans la salle. Il était à sa table en pleine conversation avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle réussit à croiser son regard et hocha la tête en signe d'accord, il lui accorda un léger sourire. Ron surprit cet échange :

- Hermione, depuis quand Zabini te fait un sourire ?

- Tu as du rêver il ne m'a jamais souri voyons !

- Ah bon j'ai cru voir…

- Mais non n'importe quoi Ron ! dit Harry, choqué d'une telle idée.

Hermione soupira en se disant qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail…

- Bon allez on y va on a potions !

- Oh non… ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Harry obtint une retenue et fit perdre vingt points à sa maison car, comme l'avait prévue Hermione, il n'avait pas fait son devoir. Cependant aucune pique de Malefoy ne vint après le cours à l'étonnement de tout le monde sauf celui de Blaise et Hermione.

Le soir arriva et Hermione se rendit à son rendez vous avec Blaise. Elle arriva dans le parc un peu en avance et alla se poster près d'un arbre pour éviter la neige qui commençait à tomber en ce début de mois de décembre. Blaise arriva silencieusement et vit une jolie brune assise. Il l'a rejoignit. Hermione le sentit arriver et se releva. Il était vraiment beau sous la neige. Sa peau sombre mettait en valeur ses yeux verts qui la transperçaient. Elle se dit qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la définition du beau ténébreux. Il engagea la discussion après un instant de silence :

- Salut, merci d'être venue.

- De rien. Tu as raison ça devient invivable. Mais tu penses sérieusement qu'il y une attirance physique entre eux ? C'est vrai que Harry n'a plus eu d'histoire avec les filles depuis sa désastreuse histoire avec Ginny mais de là à être gay et attiré par Malefoy… Il y a quand même un fossé…

- Je sais. De son côté aussi draco n'a pas montré d'attirance envers les garçons. Mais c'est quand même étrange la façon dont ils ont besoin de se battre constamment et tu as bien vue leur trouble après leur baiser.

- Haha ! Qui l'eut cru ! Ces deux ennemis avec le bec cloué par un pauvre baiser !

- C'est vrai ! Après ça Draco lançait son pire regard à quiconque osait l'approcher de trop près…

- Tu proposes quelque chose ? Enfin je veux dire comme plan d'action.

- Bah tout d'abord il faudrait faire une trêve… Entre nous je veux dire.

- Oui… Bien sur !

Hermione fut troublé par le fait qu'elle aimait un peu trop le « entre nous » de Blaise. Celui-ci, s'il le remarqua, continua cependant sur sa lancée.

- Et ensuite nous pourrions essayer de leur en parler et d'enquêter discrètement en se tenant au courant des avancées.

- On peut en effet commencer comme cela. Enfin il faut que j'y aille sinon ils vont s'étonner de mon absence. A la prochaine.

- Oui… Salut.

Elle repartit et laissa un Blaise réfléchissant sur les préférences sexuelles de son meilleur ami et sur comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

La journée du lendemain passa trop vite pour Harry qui avait retenue avec Rogue le soir même. Il ne croisa pas Malefoy ce jour-ci et cela le mis de mauvaise humeur de voir qu'il pensait un peu trop à cette petite tête blonde.

Malefoy faisait sa ronde du soir espérant rencontrer un gryffondor et lui enlever des points. Il ne fut pas déçu car il croisa Seamus Finnigan au détour d'un couloir. Il le suivit discrètement, curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dehors à une heure si tardive, qui sait il aurait peut être de quoi faire plaisir sa meilleure amie, Pansy, en lui trouvant un ragot. Draco le vit attendre au niveau des cachots près du bureau de Rogue d'ou sortit Potter. Finnigan l'aborda :

- Hey Harry ! Pas trop dure ta retenue ?

- Quoi ? Non… enfin si c'était très chiant mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je voulais te parler seul à seul…

Draco sourit. Finnigan faisait du rentre dedans à Potter ?

- Ah oui je t'écoute ?

L'irlandais se rapprocha de Potter jusqu'à le coller et Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait nous deux… dit-il en posant une main sur le cuisse de l'abruti de gryffondor qui ne réagissait pas. Il l'a fit monter un peu plus haut devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur et Draco partit en courant, sans faire de bruit, en se persuadant que sa réaction n'était du qu'à l'envie de ne pas assister aux ébats « dégoûtants » de Potter.

Quand il arriva dans sa salle commune, Blaise était en discussion avec Théodore Nott, le petit ami de Pansy. Draco n'étant pas d'humeur à la discussion partit directement dans sa chambre. Il sortit un livre de potion et essaya de se changer les idées. Cependant la main de Finnigan collé à la cuisse de Saint Potty ne cessait de lui revenir en tête et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. D'où Potter se laissait toucher comme ça ? Il était gay ? Pourtant il avait une histoire avec la sœur de Weasmoche…

Blaise le rejoignit et essaya d'engager une discussion en voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas à sa présence :

- Tu as déjà fini ta ronde Dray ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Bah d'habitude tu rentres beaucoup plus tard.

- Tu es sérieusement venu m'interrompre dans ma lecture pour me poser ce genre de questions Blaise ?

- Bah étant donné que ça faisait bien dix minutes que tu étais sur la même page, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir interrompu grand chose…

- Blaise !

- Oui ? Tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Blaise si j'avais besoin d'un psy je t'appellerais ! Enfin non je n'aurais jamais besoin d'un psy. Un Malefoy n'a pas à aller voir un psy !

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais douter de la supériorité des Malefoy. dit malicieusement Blaise

- Tu fais bien ! Et maintenant laisse moi, je lis !

- Oui oui bien sur… Je te laisse à ta réflexion qui semble tant de préoccuper..

- Blaise !

Le dit Blaise pouffa et retourna voir Nott. Draco soupira et son esprit se remis à divaguer vers un certain Potter…

Harry était à table devant un toast. Ron était à table et mangeait son dixième toast.

- Harry quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien… Enfin si, tu savais que Seamus était gay ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Bah non… Tu vois hier je sortais de ma retenue avec Rogue et il m'attendais et il… Il m'a fait des avances. Finit-il par chuchoter.

- Ah je vois. Et tu es gay toi aussi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !

- Mais je ne suis pas gay !

- Vraiment ?

- Ron !

- Oui oui bien sûr. Et tu as fait quoi ?

- Bah je suis parti après lui avoir dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais je ne savais pas que Seamus avait des vues sur moi !

- Oh bah il a des vues sur tout le monde en fait. Il essaye de rendre jaloux Dean.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas au courant moi ?

- Bah peux être que si tu passais moins de temps à te battre avec Malefoy tu l'aurais su. intervint Hermione

Harry rougit à l'entente de ce nom ce qui n'échappa à Hermione. A ce moment là Dean arriva et cria sur Harry :

- Il parait que t'as laissé Seamus te faire des avances ?

- Non mais pas du tout…

- Je croyais que tu savais que j'étais amoureux de lui ! C'est vraiment irrespectueux !

Et il repartit laissant un Harry complètement perdu.

- Attendez je croyais que c'était Seamus qui était sur Dean…

- Bah en fait ils se courent après les deux. Et leurs conquêtes prennent cher à chaque fois. Tu dois vraiment penser à autre chose pour avoir loupé ça ! s'exclama Ron

- Oui on se demande bien à quoi tu penses Harry… dit Hermione avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

A la table des serpentards, la petite scène ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Bah dis donc je savais pas que Potter était gay ! s'exclama Pansy

- Moi non plus… dit Blaise. Tu le savais toi Dray ?

- Non comment voulais tu que je le sache ! s'énerva Draco pour une raison inconnue de tous même de lui même. Ses poings étaient serrés ainsi que ses dents qui grinçaient. Blaise le remarqua et sourit.

En sortant de la grande salle, il attrapa discrètement le bras d'Hermione qui partait aussi et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Même heure, même endroit.

Hermione hocha la tête imperceptiblement et partit à son cours d'arithmancie. Cours qui ne fut malheureusement pas suivi, ses pensées étant tournées vers un grand et beau noir…

Blaise arriva cette fois-ci le premier au rendez vous. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre les autres. Hermione finit tout de même à arriver en courant. Blaise la trouva magnifique les cheveux dans le vent et lui pardonna sans difficulté son retard.

- Désolée, Ron ne voulais pas me lâcher il n'arrivait pas à terminer son devoir de métamorphose…

- T'inquiète c'est pas grave ! Bon alors tu as réussi à observer quelque chose ou obtenir quelque chose de Potter ? Moi j'ai du nouveau.

- Bah mis à part le fait que il semble en effet troublé par Malefoy, non…

- C'est déjà ça ! En tout cas de mon côté j'ai pu remarquer que Malefoy est jaloux de Finnigan. Potter a vraiment répondu à ses avances ?

- Non non pas du tout. Dean ne lui a juste pas laissé le temps de parler…

- Tant mieux !

- Tu as vraiment envie de caser Harry avec Malefoy ? Enfin je veux dire… Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas…

- Bah disons plus que je ne le connais pas. Et puis si Draco veut être avec lui, alors je ferais en sorte de l'apprécier.

- T'es vraiment un ami sympa. sourit Hermione

- Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu ferais pareil.

- Oui tu as raison. Nous devons donc agir. Tu proposes quoi ?

- Bah il faudrait déjà faire en sorte que Potter se rende compte qu'il est gay ou du moins pas totalement hétéro.

- Oui je lui parlerai. Sinon Draco doit assumer sa jalousie et j'ai une idée. Fais en sorte de « draguer » ostensiblement Harry et comme ça si Draco réagit il le fera obligatoirement en ta présence et là tu le lui fera remarquer.

- L'idée est bonne mais je suis moi totalement hétéro.

- Oui mais c'est pas grave. C'est pour de faux. Et puis tu peux juste être intéressé par les deux sexes…

Blaise souleva un sourcil, sceptique. Hermione essaya de le persuader :

- Si ça t'as peux te rassurer moi je saurais que tu es totalement hétéro…

Blaise eut soudain une idée qui pourrait lui être profitable… Il sourit :

- Je suis d'accord à une condition : tu sors avec moi après cette histoire pour reconfirmer mon statut d'hétéro.

- Ok… dit Hermione après un instant de réflexion, intérieurement heureuse de la tournure de la situation.

- C'est parfait. Je me lance demain. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit…


	2. Les choses se font toutes seules parfois

Voilà la suite…

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve des plus insolites selon ses critères. Non seulement Potter apparaissait dedans mais en plus il lui avait parlé gentiment et Draco s'était vu apprécier cela… Non les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas rond. Il se leva et alla se doucher en essayant de se remettre les idées en place, soit en se repassant son rêve mais cette fois-ci avec Potty qui lui criait à la figure. Mais du coup il se sentit triste. Il prit donc la décision d'oublier ce rêve. Bien sûr cela ne marcha pas mais ne dit on pas qu'avec de la persévérance on arrive à tout ? C'est dans cet état de réflexion plus qu'intense que le trouva Blaise au petit déjeuner. Mais comme on le sait tous, Blaise est sans pitié. Il décida donc de rajouter au trouble de son ami dont il connaissait parfaitement la cause l'ayant entendu parler dans son rêve. Potter arrivant dans la grande salle, il décida de passer à l'acte :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Potter est trop sexy ce matin ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui depuis qu'il a changé sa garde-robe, il est beaucoup mieux !

- Mais tu n'es pas gay !

- Bah disons que je suis plus ouvert d'esprit que certaines personnes …

- Ah bon vraiment Blaise ? demanda Théo

- Bah oui… Je me demande si je vais pas tenter un truc, dit-il plus bas à l'oreille de Théo.

Ce dernier sourit et continua sur le même ton :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Draco acceptera…

- Oh si crois moi…

Mais Draco avait décroché et ne suivait plus la conversation. Il essayait encore d'oublier son rêve.

Au cours de botanique, Blaise passa à l'attaque sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione et Théo et celui indigné de Draco. Le noir se mit dans le même binôme que Potter grâce à Hermione qui avait fait en sorte que ce dernier soit le dernier gryffondor seul. Le cours consistait à planter une fleur rare. Seulement cette dernière mordait quiconque osait s'approcher à plus de dix centimètres d'elle. Il fallait donc faire un travail d'équipe qui consistait à ce qu'un fasse diversion et que l'autre la chope par surprise. Blaise se proposa pour la première étape essayant ainsi d'être « galant ». Une fois le travail finit, il s'approcha de Potter jusqu'à le toucher :

- Alors Potter, il paraît que tu es gay ?

- Mais non pas du tout, dit-il en essayant de se séparer de son interlocuteur qui se rapprocha encore plus.

- Quel dommage ! souffla ce dernier à son oreille. Si tu veux tester quelques trucs entre mecs appelle moi, ajouta-t-il en lui mettant une jolie main aux fesses.

Le pauvre Harry fut choqué mais pas autant que Ron qui était juste à côté et qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Hermione essaya de ne pas rire devant le malaise de son meilleur ami et l'assurance de son futur petit ami. Quant à Draco, il était tout simplement vert de rage. La pauvre professeure Chourave vit que son cours n'intéressait personne et décida de l'écourter au grand bonheur de Harry qui s'enfuit en courant, suivi par Hermione qui avait décidé de passer à l'attaque et d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

Harry s'était enfui dans sa salle commune où il fit semblant de commencer son devoir de métamorphose. Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe et le rejoignit.

- Harry.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Harry, Harry…

- Hermione tu me fais peur.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je l'avais deviné grâce à ton ton. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es gay ?

- Non mais arrêtez tous avec ça ! Non je ne suis pas gay ! Et encore moins intéressé par Blaise ou Seamus !

« Encore heureux pour Blaise » pensa Hermione « Mais attends… »

- Comment ça encore moins ? Y a un autre mec qui t'intéresse ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Et si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'embêter, tu peux me laisser ? J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire.

- Oh ne fais pas genre tu étais en train de travailler ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Mais att…

- Non il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Tu ne t'es jamais posé des questions sur ta sexualité ? C'est vrai tu as un peu eu que des expériences désastreuses avec les filles…

- Mais je ne te permets pas ! Tu peux parler toi avec Krum !

- Moi il y avait la distance c'était différent. Et puis je n'ai pas tout le temps des filles, enfin des garçons, qui me courent après.

- Non mais j'ai le droit de ne pas être attiré par Ginny !

- Je ne te parle pas que de Ginny et tu le sais très bien. La moitié des filles de l'école veulent sortir avec toi.

- Oui et l'autre moitié avec Malefoy.

- Ah donc le problème c'est Malefoy ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de problème ! Bon j'y vais. Salut.

Et il partit dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires de quidditch. Voler lui libérait l'esprit et là il en avait vraiment besoin.

- C'est ça fuis, murmura Hermione une fois qu'il fut partit.

Dans les cachots des serpentards l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi explosive. Jamais, au grand jamais, on avait vu le prince des serpentards perdre ses moyens ainsi.

- Blaise !

- Oui ? dit Blaise très calmement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire ? cria Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je drague Harry Potter.

- Mais tu es malade ? Depuis quand tu es gay ? Et ne me sors pas cette foutue histoire d'ouverture d'esprit !

- Etre gay est un problème à tes yeux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu fricotes avec qui tu veux mais certainement pas avec le trio d'or ! Enfin ça fait sept ans qu'ils sont nos ennemis et toi tout d'un coup tu « dragues » le balafré !

- Bah oui. Il me plait je t'ai dit. Il est magnifique avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Draco sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui, enfin plutôt un raz de marée. Les yeux verts de Potty étaient à lui ! C'était lui qui les voyait s'assombrir à chacune de leurs disputes, lui qui avait droit à ses regards flambants de colère.

- Blaise, je te jure que tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes conneries !

- Mais pourquoi ça te pose autant de problèmes ? Tu es jaloux ?

- N'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy n'est jamais jaloux, dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

- Vraiment ? Parce que là ça ressemble VRAIMENT à une crise de jalousie, souligna Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Parfaitement sûr. En plus la jalousie implique l'amour or ce que je ressens pour Potter est uniquement de la haine.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Tu sais comme on dit, il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine…

- Oui d'ailleurs j'ai quelqu'un en vue en ce moment, dit Malefoy en essayant de trouver une personne qu'il pourrait ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

- Ah vraiment ? Qui ?

- Cormac Mclaggen.

- Tu es gay ?

- Je te l'ai dit je n'ai aucun problème contre les gays. Et j'ai envie de tester autre chose. Je suis ouvert d'esprit comme tu le fais si bien remarquer. Mais pas avec Potter ! Tu as entendu ? Je t'interdis de sortir avec lui !

Et il quitta la salle commune des serpentards avec la ferme intention de montrer à Blaise qu'il était intéressé par Mclaggen. De son côté Blaise soupira. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles…

Et Draco fut rapide. Au dîner on le vit arriver avec un Mclaggen à son bras puis ils échangèrent un baiser devant tout le monde. La salle resta muette quelques instants puis un grand brouhaha suivit. Seamus vérifia que Dean était assez près de lui pour l'entendre puis s'exclama :

Bah dis donc je ne savais pas que Malefoy était gay ! Ca pour être une nouvelle, c'en est une bonne !

- Vraiment ? dit Ron. Moi ça me donne plus envie de vomir.

- Oh nooon ! Il est troop sexy ! affirma Dean, rentrant dans le jeu de son peut être futur copain.

- Mais arrêtez, il n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça, dit Harry essayant de s'en persuader lui même.

- T'inquiète Harry, tu es le plus beau ! ajouta Ginny, au grand malheur de ce dernier.

- Oui… Merci, marmonna Harry.

Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à cette rousse ultra collante. Il pensait plutôt à son batteur qui commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer en s'exhibant ainsi. Surtout avec Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à son entrainement de quidditch. Dans les vestiaires, il croisa Mclaggen. Il se surprit à le regarder de près et se demanda se que Malefoy pouvait lui trouver. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt musclé et avait une belle carrure. Mais c'était Mclaggen, enfin il n'était vraiment pas très intelligent et ceci l'étonna de la part de Malefoy. Il fallait bien quelqu'un qui sache répondre à ses joutes verbales… Quelqu'un comme lui. Non il ne venait pas de penser ça. Harry effaça cette pensée de sa mémoire et sortit sur le terrain de mauvaise humeur.

Une fois toute l'équipe rassemblée, il donna des consignes à chacun d'eux et partit voler tout seul. Malheureusement Ginny le suivit essayant d'engager une discussion. Le Golden Boy lui cria de retourner avec les autres n'étant pas d'humeur à écouter ses jérémiades. Plus tard, toujours à l'entrainement, Maclaggen vint le voir :

- Harry, tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec nous ?

- Je suis en train de chercher le vif d'or Mclaggen ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Si mais tu nous a donné aucun conseil aujourd'hui. C'est pourtant ton travail de capitaine.

- Oui et c'est aussi mon travail de choisir qui joue dans mon équipe alors si tu continues à m'ennuyer, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te remplacer !

- C'est bon le prend pas comme ça.

- Je le prends comme je le veux ! cria Harry faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez partir !

L'équipe, étonnée de voir son capitaine dans un tel état d'énervement, n'insista pas et partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

Hermione qui était venue assister à l'entrainement, attendit Harry à la sortie des vestiaires. Elle vit passer Ron qui essayait de calmer sa sœur qui pleurait après s'être fait rembarrer par Harry, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Puis il se décida à sortir.

- Harry quelque chose ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ce n'est pas que depuis aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ! J'en ai marre que vous me posiez tous la question de savoir si je suis gay ! Maintenant c'est moi qui me la pose à moi-même…

- Et c'est grave ?

- Oui vous chamboulez toutes mes croyances !

- Bah dis donc il t'en faut pas beaucoup, chuchota Hermione plus pour elle même.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais si on arrive si facilement à te chambouler tes croyances comme tu le dis, c'est peut être qu'il fallait le faire non ?

- Non ! Ma vie était tranquille avant ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

- Harry…

- Laisse Hermione, j'ai envie d'être seul aujourd'hui…

Harry passa toute la journée dans la salle sur demande à réfléchir. Heureusement on était samedi, il put donc se pencher entièrement à sa réflexion. Au début, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait eu que des expériences ratées avec les filles. Il ne trouva pas de solution et se demanda donc s'il n'était pas gay. Mais aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais attiré vraiment. Quand il s'était fait draguer par Seamus puis Blaise il s'était sentit troublé mais pas au point de ressentir du désir ou quelque chose de similaire. Puis il se repassa la scène de la veille avec un Malefoy gay… Jamais il n'avait eut envie de frapper quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait eu envie d'envoyer Mclaggen rejoindre ses ancêtres soit six pieds sous terre… Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, enfin c'était Malefoy ! La fouine ! Un serpentard ! Certes il n'était jamais devenu mangemort pendant la guerre et qu'il était même venu rejoindre l'Ordre s'opposant ainsi aux idées de son père. Mais ça n'excusait pas ces sept années de piques lancées contre Harry et ses amis. De toute manière ce dernier se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que donc ça ne servait à rien de se pencher plus sur le sujet. Il en resta pour autant troublé. La journée se passa ainsi, dans le calme.

Draco Malefoy faisait sa ronde comme tout les samedis soirs. Etre préfet n'apportait pas que des avantages. Il aurait préféré rejoindre ses amis en train de faire la fête dans leur salle commune. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et il continua donc son chemin. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Potter qui sortait de la salle sur demande. Draco vit qu'il avait l'air complètement abattu et que ses yeux étaient rougis. II se sentit étrangement triste pour lui.

- Potter ?

- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je fais ma ronde. Tu sais en tant que préfet j'ai des devoirs…

- Oui ça va Malefoy, pas la peine d'étaler ta supériorité !

- C'est gentil de la reconnaître Potter. Mais dis moi ça va pas ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu as l'air vraiment pas bien.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Fous moi la paix !

- Tout doux Potter. J'essayais juste…

- Juste quoi ? D'être un connard ? Pas la peine d'essayer t'en es déjà un !

- Je ne te permets pas Potter !

Draco frappa Harry qui le lui rendit bien. Ils évacuèrent ainsi la rage qu'ils avaient accumulée jusque là, ne s'étant pas affrontés depuis plusieurs jours. Ils roulèrent au sol et Harry se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de Malefoy. Harry le trouva magnifique ainsi, les vêtements défaits, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés au sol formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Sa bouche était entrouverte laissant échapper son souffle rendu erratique par l'effort, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux… Harry se perdit dedans. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se perdre à jamais dans ce regard. De son côté Draco ne bougeait plus. Harry le fixait et il était transpercé par son regard. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vert de toute sa vie. Il voulait que l'instant de ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Harry prit conscience de leur position et du fait que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il regardait Malefoy sans la moindre gêne. Il se releva en tremblant et s'enfuit. Laissant un Draco complètement perdu qui se demanda pourquoi cet océan de vert l'avait quitté, pourquoi il se retrouvait seul dans ce couloir…


	3. Tout redevient ( presque ) comme avant

Voilà la suite, le troisième chapitre… Je mets les tirets pour les dialogues -)

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco resta longtemps dans ce couloir, allongé sur ses coudes relevés et la tête dans la direction qu'avait pris Potter pour s'enfuir… Draco avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir pour le moment car en effet cela aurait été destructeur. Là il voulais juste profiter de cet instant partagé avec Potter… Attendez quoi ? Instant partagé a vec qui ? Potter ? … Il était malade ? Non un Malefoy n'était jamais malade. C'était vraiment étrange il se sentait tout chaud pourtant… Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce regard, hein ?

Draco finit par se relever et ne termina pas sa ronde, encore une fois. Il était trop préoccupé pour penser à ça. Il rentra directement et s'affala sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller espérant être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Mais c'était sans compter Blaise qui le rejoignit :

- Draco ?

- …

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …

- Tu sais quand les gens parlent c'est parce qu'il attendent une réponse, généralement.

- …

- Bon puisque tu insistes : Oui, je suis amoureux de Hermione.

- … Quoi ? Granger ?

- Tu en connais d'autre ?

- Non… Tu sors avec elle ?

- Non, mais c'est en cours. Mais attends ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec le trio d'or.

- …

- A moins que ce soit Potter le problème.

- En parlant de Potter, il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment ? Raconte !

- Bah je faisais ma ronde, et puis je l'ai croisé et il avait l'air triste. On a commencé à parler et ça à dégénéré : on s'est battus.

- C'est ça que tu qualifies d'étrange ? Ce n'est pas que ça arrive à chaque fois que vous vous croisez mais presque, souligna Blaise avec un sourire ironique.

- Mais attends je n'ai pas fini ! Ecoute un peu !

- Oui vas y je t'en pris.

- Et donc, à un moment, on s'est retrouvé avec lui au dessus de moi à quatre pattes et moi allongé par terre et on a… On a échangé un regard.

- Hum… Un regard comment ?

- Je ne saurais pas décrire, mais c'était vraiment étonnant.

- Un regard genre… Amoureux ? Plein de désir ? dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Combien de fois il faut que je te répète que ce que je ressens pour lui est uniquement de la haine ! s'indigna Draco.

- Bah le regard que vous avez échangé ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un regard haineux. Mais dis moi tu en fais pas beaucoup d'ailleurs pour un misérable regard ?

- Mais ce n'était pas un misérable regard ! C'était intense…! cria Draco avant de se couper direct en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Blaise affichait son plus grand sourire, heureux que son ami soit tombé dans son piège.

- Oh et puis tu me soules ! Laisse moi ! La prochaine fois je te raconterais plus rien.

- Le prends pas comme ça, je n'ai rien fait moi.

- C'est ça ! Allez bonne nuit.

Blaise éclata de rire. Ca ne marchait pas si mal que ça leur plan.

Il donna rendez vous à Hermione pour le lendemain soir pour lui raconter l'aventure qui avait tant perturbé son meilleur ami.

Cependant pendant la journée toute l'école remarqua que les deux némésis se fuyaient comme la peste. Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs et donc avait décidé de refouler ses débuts de sentiments et Draco parce qu'un Malefoy ne peux tomber amoureux et que de toute manière ce regard avait juste été curieux. Il cassa avec Mclaggen car il en avait absolument rien à faire de ce ridicule gryffondor et toute l'école les avait vu ce qui était son seul et unique but dans l'affaire.

Mais ce dernier n'était visiblement pas du même avis c'est pourquoi au diner il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire une scène en pleine grande salle. Décidément la vie amoureuse de Draco Malefoy était un événement public.

- Comment tu oses me quitter ainsi ?

- Je te quitte comme je veux, maintenant va t'en, tu te donnes en spectacle.

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Tu as demandé à Crabbe de m'annoncer que c'était terminé, tu n'as donc aucun respect ?

- Pas envers toi en tout cas. Dégage tout de suite sinon je lui demande aussi de te refaire le portrait.

Mclaggen partit donc, non sans avoir pousser un cri rageur digne d'un homme de Neandertal.

Le sujet fit grand bruit. L'école était partagée. D'un côté il y avait ceux qui étaient indignés devant le véritable manque de respect du chef des serpentards et de l'autre, ceux qui avaient peur, qui disaient que Mclaggen l'avait mérité. Mais tous était d'accord : ne jamais croire que Malefoy recherchait une relation stable.

Le soir Hermione retrouva Blaise dans le parc qui était encore une fois sous la neige :

- Alors tu as du nouveau ?

- Blaise lui raconta l'épisode du « regard » et Hermione soupira :

- Les choses avancent mais lentement. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, ils se sont fuit aujourd'hui.

- Oui c'était pitoyable.

-C'est surtout la façon dont Malefoy a largué Mclaggen qui était pitoyable.

- Haha c'est vrai que c'était abusé.

- Par contre j'ai trouvé que tu jouais très bien le rôle du gay, sourit Hermione.

- Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ajouta Blaise en se rapprochant d'elle et en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Non n'essaye pas l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, dit Hermione tout en se dégageant de la prise de son beau noir.

- Oui c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment chiants.

- Courage, je suis sure que nous y arriverons. C'est évident qu'ils se désirent l'un l'autre.

- Ouaip. Bon j'y vais, Draco est tellement perturbé en ce moment qu'il faut toujours que je reste à coté de lui, rigola Blaise.

- Ne te moque pas de lui, c'est quand même son ennemi dont il est en train de tomber amoureux malgré lui.

- Pfff… Pauvre chou.

- Il devrait t'entendre, gloussa Hermione.

- Non je tiens à ma vie. Bon à plus, bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi. Et continue à l'asticoter.

- Compte sur moi, dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Harry était en cours de métamorphose. Il avait réussit l'exercice, il avait transformer sa table en mouton.

- Tu crois que si on nous apprends ce stupide sort, c'est pour que si jamais on a peur d'avoir faim, on emporte une table avec nous ? demanda Ron qui était assis à ses côtés.

- …

- Harry ?

Mais le dit Harry ne réfléchissait pas à ce genre de problème pratique. Il se demandait plutôt comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer que le rire de Malefoy était magnifique. De l'autre côté de la salle, ce dernier se moquait du pauvre Nott qui avait transformé sa table en chèvre.

- Harry pourquoi tu mates Malefoy ? questionna Ron en proie à une peur soudaine.

- Peut être parce qu'il a un cul magnifique, répliqua Seamus qui n'avait obtenu qu'un bébé mouton, un agneau qui ne tarda pas à exploser.

- Mais n'importe quoi je ne le regarde pas, je regardais la chèvre de Nott, essaya de se rattraper Harry.

- Ah bon t'es devenu zoophile ? Parce qu'avec le regard que tu lançais, sous-entendis Seamus.

- Mais n'importe quoi Seamus, s'exclama Ron en soutenant son meilleur ami.

- Mais ce dernier était reparti dans sa contemplation du prince des glaces.

- Laisse, moi je le comprends, chuchota Seamus à Ron qui ne voulait pas y croire.

- Arrêtez de parler et travaillez, cria McGonagall.

Harry fut donc tranquille pour le reste de l'heure au grand désarroi de Ron.

A la fin du cours, Malefoy décida de reprendre les hostilités, il voulait à tout pris que tout redevienne comme avant :

- Alors Potty, tu as réussi à transformer ton mouton ? Tu pourras l'offrir à la famille de Weasel, ils auront à manger comme ça !

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire le Saint Potter, tu as perdu ton auréole ? demande Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

- Haha, je suis mort de rire… Franchement tu devrais recycler Malefoy !

Ce dernier vit rouge et le frappa. Harry lui répondit avec force son coup en y mettant ainsi toute la haine qu'il avait en réserve. Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par l'arrivée de Rogue qui enleva cinquante points aux gryffondors pour cause de « violence gratuite envers un innocent élève ».

Hermione était contente. Ce week-end, une visite à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Blaise pour Nöel. Ron aussi sautait de joie, il n'avait plus de réserves de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, il allait pouvoir en racheter. Harry, lui, réfléchissait aux cadeaux qu'il pourrait offrir à ses amis, et il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Quant à Malefoy, tout était redevenu comme avant avec lui, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas…

Le week-end arriva. Draco Malefoy se rendit à Pré-au-Lard avec sa petite cour composée de son meilleur ami, le grand Blaise, et de sa meilleure amie, la très jolie Pansy, qui était venue avec son petit-ami,Théo. En chemin, il croisa le balafré et le reste du trio d'or. Il lui lança une petite pique en passant ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Potty lui lança un regard haineux et pendant un instant Draco fut troublé au souvenir d'un certain samedi soir mais il pensa vite à autre chose dès que le miséreux ouvrit la bouche. Il continua son chemin, ses amis le suivant comme toujours. La petite troupe de serpentard trouva leurs cadeaux et Blaise acheta un magnifique collier pour sa future petite amie ce qui fit soupirer Draco. Il se demanda comment il avait pu accepter cela aussi facilement.

La fin de journée arriva ainsi que la fin de la visite au village. Il ne restait plus à Draco qu'a trouvé un cadeau pour son parrain. Il rentra dans un magasin de vêtements de luxe, ses amis l'attendaient dehors. Il venait de payer la chemise qu'il avait trouvé pour Severus quand il remarqua une magnifique écharpe en cachemire. Elle était d'un vert époustouflant qui lui rappelait les yeux de Potter. Il resta un moment à l'observer. Puis il l'a toucha. Sa texture était incomparable. La vendeuse s'approcha alors :

- Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Vous devriez la prendre. C'est le dernier modèle.

Draco sortit du magasin et rejoignit ses amis :

- Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui je ne trouvais pas ce qu'il me plaisait.

Mais tu as finit par trouver, dit Pansy en voyant le sac assez bien remplis que tenait Draco. On peut regarder ?

- Non ! Allez on y va, il est tard.

La petite troupe retourna à Poudlard et Pansy raconta sur tout le chemin du retour tout les potins qu'elle avait réussit à amasser pendant la semaine. Apparemment Dean et Seamus sortaient enfin ensemble…

- Debout ! Debout tout le monde ! cria Neville dans la chambre.

- Neville, il est sept heures du mat' !

- Oui mais c'est Noël ! Regarde tu as plein de cadeaux Harry.

- Humpf, déclara Ron.

- Grommblbl, souligna Harry.

- Pfiou, finirent en même temps Dean et Seamus dans le même lit.

- Mais cest pas vrai ! C'est quoi cette bande de larves ?

Et il reçut un oreiller qui le fit tomber à terre et l'assomma.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry émergea et trouva Neville à terre. Il le réveilla, s'excusa et l'aida à réveiller le reste de la chambre. Après une demi-heure de bataille de polochons, le premier cadeau fut ouvert. La mère Weasley avait offert à son fils et à Harry l'éternel pullover. Harry reçu aussi un livre sur les loups-garou de la part de Rémus, un parfum de Hermione et des chocolats de Ron. Il ouvrit son dernier cadeau qui était emballé très élégamment dans du papier argenté. Il se demanda de qui il pouvait bien venir. Il déchira le papier et tomba sur une splendide écharpe verte qui lui plut tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas de carte et Ron s'en étonna :

- Tu sais qui aurait pu t'offrir ça Harry ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Tu as peux être une admiratrice secrète…

- Ou un admirateur, corrigea Seamus.

- En tout cas il ou elle a bon goût, c'est du cachemire, s'exclama Neville.

- Oui elle me plait vraiment, dit Harry qui l'a mis.

Le petit groupe de gryffondors rejoignit Hermione et Ginny qui complimentèrent Harry sur son écharpe. Puis tout le monde descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Hermione, je viens de remarquer tu as un nouveau collier ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je l'ai eu pour de Noël.

- Ah bon de la part de qui ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à le savoir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Hey les gens, dit Luna en arrivant à leur table. Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël ! répondirent en chœur les griffondors.

- Tu as eu quoi comme cadeaux Luna cette fois-ci ?

- J'ai eu un énorme chocolat en forme de chœur de la part de Ron. Merci d'ailleurs Ron.

Celui-ci devint tout rouge. Et Luna partit, apparemment elle devait aller nourrir d'étranges créatures dans la forêt interdite.

- Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait à Luna, Ron ! dit Harry

- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, alors comme ça on est quitte ! répliqua Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se renfrognât, pas sur lui même de sa sexualité.

A la table des serpentards, Blaise lisait son nouveau livre qui s'intitulait : « Comment convaincre son meilleur ami à accepter son amour refoulé en dix leçons » qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione. Draco n'avait pas du tout capté que le titre de ce livre faisait référence à lui. Il était occupé à admirer Harry en se disant que cette écharpe lui allait définitivement bien et se félicita lui même pour son bon goût. Pansy elle même le remarqua :

- Bah dis donc il a bon goût Potter.

- C'est vrai. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'achetait des vêtements de luxe.

- Hum… souligna Draco en parfait accord avec ces deux amis.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance que ce passa le septième Noël à Poudlard de Draco et Harry et leurs amis respectifs.


	4. Il est facile de sombrer dans l'erreur

Voilà la suite, le quatrième chapitre… Il est un peu plus petit que les autres, mais l'histoire avance donc… Je posterai le cinquième d'ici lundi. Pour répondre à Serdra, les lemons ce n'est pas prévu au programme mais qui sait, dans le feu de l'action… :)

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry était assis dans sa salle commune, entouré de tous ses amis. Il lisait le nouveau livre de Lupin.

- Hermione, tu crois qu'il m'a offert ce livre pour que je comprenne mieux sa situation ?

- J'en sais rien… Sûrement.

- Attendez Hermione qui ne sait pas quelque chose, mais où va le monde ? s'écria Ron.

- Haha très drôle Ron Weasley. Tu devrais arrêter de te moquer de moi et surtout arrêter de manger tous ces chocolats ! Tu es courant que tu en as offert à tout le monde ?

- Attends, c'est une marque d'amour venant de lui vu qu'il passe son temps à en manger, se moqua Seamus.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats, s'indigna le pauvre Ron qui avait du chocolat au coin de la bouche.

- Ah laissez le, ils sont très bons ses chocolats, le soutint Harry tout en caressant sa nouvelle écharpe.

- Je vois que tu ne te sépares plus d'elle, dit Hermione tout en la désignant. Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qui te l'a offert ?

- A mon avis, c'est un serpentard vu que le papier était argenté, dit Neville tout en examinant le dit papier. Tiens il y a une phrase sur un bout de papier dedans, je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Ah ouai ? s'étonna Harry. Ca dit quoi ?

- Tiens lis. Ca t'est destiné.

Harry lut « _Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle de doux ni d'amer, sont deux bijoux où se mêle les nuances de vert._ »

- On peux lire ? demanda Ron.

- Non c'est privé ! dit Harry, ému au delà des mots.

Il se promit de trouver qui lui avait envoyé cette écharpe.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, l'expéditeur de l'écharpe était toujours à l'ordre du jour. Il était le sujet d'un grand débat :

- Moi je vous dis que c'est un serpentard, disait Neville fermement campé sur ses positions.

- Mais non ça ne veut rien dire ton histoire de papier argenté, répliqua Ron.

- Mais ce n'est pas Mon histoire de papier argenté, tu l'as vu comme moi Ron !

- En tout cas il a l'air instruit, le vers qu'il a écrit à Harry, est de Baudelaire, enfin du moins inspiré, dit Hermione qui avait réussi à lire le mot par dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Oui et il est riche, le cachemire coûte vraiment cher ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Mais si c'est de Baudelaire, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un serpentard, c'est un poète moldu ! affirma Dean.

- Mais ça veut absolument rien dire tous les serpentards ne sont pas anti-moldus, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais oui je suis sûr qu'il est serpentard, ce n'est pas par hasard s'il a choisi cette couleur pour le papier cadeau, continua Neville.

- C'est bon on a compris que le papier était argenté, mais c'est une couleur répandue pour les papiers cadeaux.

Harry soupira. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils allaient trouver l'expéditeur. Le ton monta vite et bientôt plus personne ne s'entendit si bien que Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs, se leva et lança un sonorus : « Avis à la population de Poudlard, mon cher ami ici présent a reçu une magnifique écharpe verte pour Noël et s'interroge sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Merci à ce dernier de se manifester dans les plus brefs délais. » Puis il se rassit, fier de lui. Harry était à présent caché sous la table rouge de honte. Un silence suivit la déclaration. Puis de nombreux prétendants et prétendantes se présentèrent devant Harry prétextant être le mystérieux expéditeur. Malheureusement aucun n'était le bon puisqu'aucun ne pouvait ressortir le vers laissé avec l'écharpe.

Un semaine plus tard, Harry ne savait toujours pas qui était son « monsieur x » comme l'appelait l'école. Et il désespérait. Il allait bientôt laisser tomber, il en avait vraiment assez de toutes ces personnes qui le harcelaient chaque jour en prétendant être celui qu'il recherchait.

De son côté, Blaise avait parfaitement compris que son meilleur ami était le « monsieur x ». Il avait reconnu la marque de l'écharpe de Potter qui se trouvait être celle du magasin où Draco s'était mystérieusement éternisé à Pré-au-Lard. En voyant le manque de réaction de celui-ci, il se décida à lui parler :

- Draco.

- Quoi encore Blaise ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Potter ?

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi j'irais voir la balafré s'il te plait ?

- Tout simplement parce que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'attend que ça.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bah oui, c'est toi « monsieur x »

- Tu délires complètement Blaise. Tu n'as pas reçu un coup sur la tête récemment ?

- Draco, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son meilleur ami…

- Mais je ne mens pas !

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu savais que la marque de l'écharpe est Armani. Tu sais le magasin, à Pré-au-Lard, où tu as passé beaucoup de temps avant Noël.

- Pure coïncidence.

- Tiens donc !

- Oui. Et maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'embêter, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Blaise éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foi de Draco.

- Hermione, chuchota Blaise qui s'était retrouvé en binôme avec elle en cours de Potions.

- Oui ?

- C'est Draco qui envoyé l'écharpe.

- Ah bon ? C'est un fervent admirateur de Baudelaire ?

- Comment tu sais ? Il va à la bibliothèque tous les vendredi soir lire ses poèmes.

- Le mot qui a été envoyé avec l'écharpe est un vers du « Serpent qui danse » des Fleurs du Mal.

- Ah oui c'est sa mère qui le lui a offert.

- J'enverrai Harry un vendredi à la bibliothèque pour qu'il comprenne que c'est Draco l'expéditeur. En espérant que ça fasse « tilt » dans sa tête…

- J'espère aussi. J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée, dit Blaise en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait vraiment envie de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Vendredi soir arriva et coup de chance, Harry avait un devoir de potion à finir, encore.

- Harry je te jure que tu vas aller à la bibliothèque terminer ce devoir.

- Mais Hermione, on est vendredi et il est à faire pour lundi…

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu vas le faire tout de suite sinon je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !

- Bon, bon…

Résigné, Harry quitta la salle commune des gryffondors et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En chemin, il croisa Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier sortait de la bibliothèque avec un livre sous le bras :

- Salut, Harry.

- Lut, marmonna Harry.

Justin s'apprêta à partir en voyant que sa présence ennuyait le Survivant. Mais celui-ci remarqua alors le livre sous son bras : les Fleurs du Mal, et le retint :

- Justin, c'est toi ?

- Pardon ?

- L'écharpe.

- Euh … oui, dit-il voyant qu'il pourrait tirer son avantage de ce quiproquo dont il ignorait la raison.

- Pourquoi tu t'es caché ? demanda en souriant Harry, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé son « monsieur x ».

- Je n'osais pas, tu sais l'annonce, les gens et tout, répondit Justin inventant au fur et à mesure.

- Oui je comprends, Ron en a fait vraiment trop. Mais je suis content de t'avoir enfin trouvé. Cette écharpe est magnifique.

- De rien. Cette couleur te va vraiment bien. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en la voyant, sourit-il en se disant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

- Merci.

- Dis ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille prendre un verre se week-end à Pré-au-Lard, pour mieux se connaître ? questionna Justin en poussant sa chance jusqu'au bout.

- Oui pourquoi pas j'en serais ravi.

- Tu veux que je te ramène jusqu'à ta salle commune ?

- Avec plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, Harry avait totalement oublié son devoir. En le laissant devant le tableau, Justin l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

En rentrant dans sa salle commune, Harry ressentit une vague déception quant à l'identité de son expéditeur. Mais après tout cela expliquait le vers de Baudelaire, Justin était un né-moldu.

- J'ai trouvé « monsieur x », s'exclama Harry devant ses amis.

- Ah bon c'est qui ? demandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Justin.

- Le poufsouffle ?

- Ouaip.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui il avait les Fleurs du Mal avec lui.

Hermione pâlit. Mince. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était encore passé ? Elle allait devoir en parler à Blaise, elle lui envoya donc une lettre pour lui donner rendez vous le soir même dans le parc.

Blais arriva dans le parc et trouva une Hermione passablement énervée :

- J'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus d'eux !

- Quoi ? Vas-y explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il se trouve que Harry a croisé Justin avec les Fleurs du Mal et que donc il croit que c'est lui. Qu'il a rendez vous avec lui et compte surement sortir avec lui. Et que surtout je ne peux rien dire sinon on nous découvrirait. Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

- Attends, Justin ? Le poufsouffle ?

- Oui lui !

- Là chut, calme toi, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras, on va trouver une solution.

- J'ai envie que cette histoire se termine et qu'ils arrêtent de se voiler la face.

- Si tu veux, on peut accélérer les choses entre nous…

Il la regarda dans les yeux et comme il voyait qu'elle lui rendait son regard sans hésiter, il l'embrassa. Le baiser dura longtemps et Blaise finit par s'écarter en souriant.

- Tu vois tout ne va pas si mal…

Hermione éclata de rire, heureuse.

Le dimanche, Justin attendit Harry devant chez Rosmerta. Celui-ci arriva et ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Justin prit directement la main de Harry qui lui sourit gêné. Justin s'en étonna :

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je sors avec un mec.

- Ah oui. Ta dernière conquête c'était Ginny c'est ça ?

- Oui, soupira Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

- Comment ça c'est terminé ?

- Ecoute Justin, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça s'il te plait.

- Ok, si tu veux on peux ne pas parler du tout, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il l'embrassa. Harry répondit, timide. Ce n'était pas tellement différent que d'embrasser une fille. En fait ça faisait le même effet que d'embrasser Cho ou Ginny. Harry fut déçu mais n'en montra rien, peut être que ça viendrait avec le temps. Justin demanda l'accès de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Harry l'ouvrit et Justin y glissa sa langue et commença à jouer avec celle d'Harry qui finit par rompre le baiser un peu plus tard, lassé. Le reste du rendez vous se passa dans le calme entre un conversation pas très intéressante sur la quidditch et des baisers mouillés.

Le lundi matin, toute l'école fut au courant. Harry sortait avec Justin, le poufsouffle.


	5. Volte-face

Le cinquième chapitre arrive ! C'est mon préféré de tous ceux que j'ai écris (enfin parmi le peu de ce que j'ai écris...). Voilà j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco était littéralement vert de rage. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi insulté jusqu'à se jour. Comment ce misérable poufsouffle avait osé prétendre être celui qui avait offert à Potter l'écharpe ? Et en plus maintenant il sortait avec Potter ! Il dépassait les bornes.

Blaise avait bien vu son trouble et profita du dîner pour en rajouter à son trouble :

- Je te sens un tantinet énervé Dray. Ce n'aurait pas avoir avec un certain Justin qui a une main collée aux fesses de Potter, par hasard ?

- Tu crois que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à faire du fessier de Potty ?

- Bah étant donné que tu le regardes avec insistance depuis cinq minutes, oui !

- Tu es trop logique Blaise. Ca te portera préjudice un jour mon ami.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Tu es trop fort Dray. Rien que pour ça je suis content d'être ton ami.

- Ravi que tu sois aussi heureux. Tu as raison d'ailleurs, une amitié avec un Malefoy c'est rare et ça se mérite, dit Draco avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Maintenant je suis sûr que tu veux savoir comment Justin a fait pour faire croire à Potter que c'est lui, l'expéditeur de ta merveilleuse écharpe.

- J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre savoir comment il a réussi son coup ce connard !

- Ouahh tu deviens vulgaire, les choses ne vont vraiment pas alors.

- Blaise.

- Oui. Bah voilà, en fait Justin n'a pas eu à répéter le vers. Potter l'a vu avec les Fleurs du Mal et l'a tout de suite cru.

- Intéressant…

- Et oui tout n'est pas perdu.

- Un Malefoy ne perd jamais. Surtout pas devant un poufsouffle. Il ne va pas comprendre sa douleur ce misérable cloporte…!

- Bah dis donc tu as carrément changé de comportement, il n'y a pas une semaine tu criais ta haine pour Potter et tu niais ton achat de l'écharpe.

- Je hais toujours Potter. C'est mon ennemi personnel et il mérite le respect, ne pas le faire revient à ne pas me respecter et je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Bah voyons…

- Exactement. J'espère que c'est clair.

- Comme de l'eau pure mon cher.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait tandis que Blaise soupirait.

A la table des gryffondors Justin ne se gênait pas pour afficher son nouveau statut de petit ami du Vainqueur. Hermione était blasée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son meilleur ami. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il sortir avec un garçon envers lequel il ne ressentait aucune attirance ? C'était ridicule. Surtout qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malefoy. Elle soupira quand elle vit Justin, assis sur les genoux de Harry, qui lui fit un énorme baiser aux yeux de tous. Ron faillit rejeter son repas qui resta cependant bien en place, sûrement parce que Luna se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il fit quand même un commentaire :

- Harry, je suis en train de manger. Alors si tu pouvais t'abstenir d'embrasser à pleine bouche ton nouveau petit copain je t'en serai reconnaissant.

- Ron a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de refouler quelque chose qui est aussi enfoui en toi, souligna Luna, mais personne ne comprit ce que cela pouvait bien signifier sauf qui Hermione qui lui offrit un sourire triste.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Luna ? Quand on est amoureux, on ne doit pas se priver, répliqua Justin. N'est ce pas Harry ?

- Euh je ne sais pas Justin. Tu sais je n'y connais pas grand chose à l'amour…

- Je me ferai une joie de te faire découvrir tous les aspects de celui-ci alors, répondit Justin en lui faisant un petit bisou derrière l'oreille.

- Et tu nous feras tous vomir le blaireau ! s'exclama Malefoy qui passait par là, par hasard…

- On ne t'a rien demandé la fouine ! cria Ron

- Oui va-t'en, personne ne veut de toi ici, assena Justin en cherchant le regard de Harry pour que celui-ci le soutienne.

Mais Harry regardait obstinément son assiette. Malefoy ricana et partit l'air fier de lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas soutenu Harry, s'indigna Justin.

- Peut être parce que tu n'en avais pas besoin. Bon il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un devoir à rédiger. On se reverra demain Justin, je suis un peu fatigué ce soir.

- Je comprends. Bonne nuit, dit-il en lui offrant un baiser de bonne nuit.

Harry quitta la grande salle et se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se sentait bizarre. D'un côté il était heureux d'avoir un copain et que ce soit celui qui lui ait offert l'écharpe dont il ne se séparait plus et d'un autre, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de l'attirance pour Justin. Il était juste fade. Le regard avec Malefoy avait été mille fois plus intense et ça n'avait été qu'un misérable regard… Cela le meurtrit. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il éveiller autant de sensations en si peu de choses ? Rien que de penser à lui le faisait se sentir tout chose. Draco était tellement beau. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait il voulait passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, se perdre dans son regard et goûter ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces… Quand Justin avait renvoyé Malefoy, il avait voulu le frapper et soutenir Draco de tout son cœur … Oh mon dieu ! Il était vraiment amoureux …

Harry cria sa frustration. Heureusement, il était seul car sinon la personne présente l'aurait vraiment pris pour un fou à hurler tout seul ainsi. Il finit par se sentir mieux et rentra dans sa tour.

Le lendemain matin il reçut une lettre d'un inconnu, il l'ouvrit curieux :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Si je t'écris ce n'est que par nécessité. En effet, tu as été trompé. Justin n'est pas celui qui t'a offert l'écharpe. Si tu ne me crois pas demande lui de te citer le vers de Baudelaire._

_J'ai trouvé cette écharpe dans un de mes magasins préférés. Je vois que tu la portes tout le temps et cela me fait chaud au cœur. Si je ne me suis pas présenté quand ton « cher » ami a fait son annonce, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu découvres qui je suis. L'anonymat me va, une relation serait impossible entre nous._

_Sache cependant que voir que tu as fait autant d'effort pour me retrouver m'a rendu tout simplement heureux. Continue à porter cette écharpe qui me rappelle tant tes yeux._

_Bien à toi._

_« Je crois boire un vin de bohême, amer et moqueur, un ciel liquide parsème d'étoiles mon cœur » Le serpent qui danse, __les Fleurs du Mal__._

_Baudelaire_

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord il était rassuré, Justin n'était pas l'expéditeur. Mais celui-ci venait de lui écrire une lettre, une lettre magnifique. Et il ne voulait pas être découvert. Non Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il allait le trouver et lui prouver qu'une relation était possible. Mais d'abord il devait régler un problème avec un certain blaireau…

- Justin il faut qu'on parle.

- Maintenant ? Je suis sur un devoir important.

- Oui, tout de suite.

- Bien. Je t'écoute.

- C'est toi qui m'as offert l'écharpe ?

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Il y avait un mot avec l'écharpe, qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Euh je sais plus Harry, ça fait longtemps tu sais…

- Le mot Justin !

- Ecoute je suis désolé, tu avais l'air persuadé que c'était moi, et tu me plais vraiment Harry…

- Ne t'approche plus de moi.

- Mais Harry…

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, est ce que c'est clair ? dit Harry, calmement.

- Mais…

Peine perdue, Harry était parti.

Poudlard en parla pendant plus d'une semaine. Les gens s'indignaient du comportement de Justin.

- Franchement je ne comprends pas, les gens critiquent Justin alors que le tiers de l'école a tenté sa chance après l'annonce de Ron, s'étonna Seamus.

- C'est comme ça on est dans un collège avec plein d'adolescents ingrats.

- Hermione tu fais partie de cette école, répliqua Ron.

- Oui mais bon, moi je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

- Il n'y a pas que les adolescents qui sont comme ça. Les adultes sont capables de bien pire, la vie est dure, ajouta Luna à qui Ron avait enfin demandé de sortir avec lui.

- On est obligé de philosopher sur la dureté de la vie, là sérieux ? demanda Harry. En plus je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Justin, alors si c'est pour le plaindre en plus…

- Harry cette histoire t'a affecté ? Tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Hermione curieuse du comportement de son ami.

- Non. C'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas respecté et je ne peux pas l'accepter. De toute manière il ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

- Au moins c'est bien de le reconnaître, souffla Hermione.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Harry qui avait entendu malgré le ton bas utilisé par son amie.

- Oh mais je suis sure que tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire Harry, répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire ce qui fit soupirer Harry.

- Ah bon c'est quoi ? Moi je ne sais pas, dit Ron.

- Oh rien d'intéressant, évita Harry.

- Mais au fait comment tu as su que ce n'étais pas lui ? demanda Seamus.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du vrai. Du coup, je suis de nouveau à sa recherche.

- On t'aidera Harry, le soutint Hermione.

- Merci…

Harry et Ron sortaient de leur cours de potion, ils avaient un devoir de six rouleaux à rendre pour le lendemain. Rogue avait été déchainé pendant le cours. Tout le monde avait perdu des points, même les serpentards.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais faut vraiment qu'il passe ses nerfs sur autre chose que ses élèves ! C'est plus possible, s'exclama le pauvre Harry qui était en train de mourir sous le poids de ses livres de la journée.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Six rouleaux !

- Oui… On ne va pas dormir cette nuit.

- Mais au fait Harry, tu n'as pas mis ton écharpe aujourd'hui ?

- Ahh si, je l'ai perdue. Faut que j'y retourne. Mince, il ne faut pas que je la perde !

Et il courut dans la direction opposée.

- Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à tes affaires Potter, dit Pansy d'une voix méprisante.

- Oh Parkinson, tu as trouvée mon écharpe, merci.

- Ouais c'est ça Potter, dit Pansy tout en lui rendant l'écharpe.

Puis elle rejoignit son copain qui l'attendait quelque mètres plus loin.

- C'est étrange, c'est une Armani. « Monsieur x » a bon goût, lui dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la marque préférée de Draco ?

- Si, il y passe à chaque fois qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry rejoignit Ron. La dernière information lâchée par Pansy tournait dans sa tête. Plus précisément quatre mots tournaient : Marque préférée, Echarpe et Draco… L'expéditeur avait dit dans sa lettre qu'Armani était une de ses marques préférées. Il avait dit aussi qu'une relation serait impossible ... Dit comme ça, ça paraissait évident. Il se promit de se rendre ce week-end à la boutique Armani de Pré-au-Lard pour vérifier que Draco était bien son mystérieux admirateur. Mais il en était presque sûr, au fond de lui il le savait.

Quand il arriva dans la boutique ce dimanche là, la vendeuse reconnut immédiatement son écharpe. Elle partit dans un délire en vantant les goûts de celui qui était un de ses plus fidèles clients, un serpentard blond aux allures aristocratiques…

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui, c'était Draco et oui il ignorait comment l'aborder. Il décida donc de lui acheter un cadeau en retour. Il trouva dans le même magasin une écharpe grise de la couleur des yeux de Draco. Au moins comme cela, le message serait clair. Il l'emballa dans un papier doré et le compléta d'une citation durement recherchée, extrait du Lion de Sully Prudhomme : « _Cet œil, cet œil là, son cerveau de Lion ne comprit pas cela ». _Harry l'envoya non sans appréhender la réaction de sa némésis.

Le lundi, Draco Malefoy arborait une nouvelle écharpe de cachemire. De la couleur de ses yeux, elle lui allait à merveille.

- Magnifique écharpe Dray, s'exclama son meilleur ami.

- Merci Blaise.

- Elle vient d'où ?

- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses tu la question ?

- Pour avoir le plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

- De Potter. Content ?

- Oh oui. Tu vas aller le voir ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Des fois tu peux être tellement têtu qu'on en vient à se demander si c'est maladif…

- Blaise !

- Oui oui je me tais.

Harry attendit toute la journée un signe de Draco. Il ne vint cependant pas. Le lendemain non plus, ainsi que le reste la semaine.

Il décida le vendredi soir de venir à sa rencontre pendant sa ronde.

Draco vit donc, au milieu de celle-ci, Harry appuyé contre un mur dans un couloir désert :

- Tu veux perdre des points Potty ?

- L'écharpe te plait ?

- Oui elle est magnifique. Et je te rassure, ton cerveau de lion a fini par comprendre.

Harry sourit.

- Merci pour la mienne. Si tu savais combien je voulais savoir de qui elle venait…

- Et tu as été déçu quand tu as su qu'elle venait de moi, je t'avais dit que je voulais rester dans l'anonymat.

- Je n'ai pas été déçu. Au contraire. J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas Justin.

- Oui je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions parler ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Bon… dit Harry en faisant mine de partir.

Mais Draco le rattrapa et lui chopa le bras :

- Attends…

Harry n'attendit pas, il l'embrassa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une petite review au passage ? -)


	6. Faux espoirs

Le sixième chapitre est là ! Merciiii beaucouuupp pour les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! :-)

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry était en plein rêve. Il rêvait de Draco. Celui était partout, sur ses lèvres, autour de ses hanches, contre son bassin… Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur son regard : il ne rêvait pas. Draco l'observait tendrement. Harry ouvrit la bouche et permit à sa langue de jouer avec celle de son partenaire. Draco gémit au moment où leurs langues se touchèrent. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et approfondit le baiser. Le Survivant plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, inversa les positions et commença à onduler du bassin. Les gémissements emplissaient le couloir. Mais Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'écarta à bout de souffle :

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

- Comment…?

- Je t'ai quasiment sauté dessus…

- Alors le survivant est désolé, hein ? Tu n'assumes pas c'est ça ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit…

- Tu me dégoutes Potter, le coupa Draco.

- Excuse moi...

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Potter. Mais tu as raison nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça ! S'écria Draco qui partit.

- Attends ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… essaya Harry

Mais Draco était parti. « Merde je suis con » pensa Harry. Et il se laissa tomber au sol. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il rentra dans sa tour.

Draco était perturbé. Non il était au summum de la perturbation. Harry l'avait embrassé, et lui avait répondu. Son corps avait agi seul comme s'il était guidé par une force inconnue. « L'Amour » lui glissa sa conscience. Non ce n'était pas ça, pas possible… Enfin ! Un Malefoy n'est jamais amoureux, le preuve son père n'avait jamais aimé sa mère… Et Potter ! Rahh ! Pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Il était gryffondor pourtant… Il assumait ses actes normalement ! Peut être n'avait-il pas aimé ? Non impossible, on aime toujours embrasser un Malefoy. C'était donc qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Le message semblait très clair. Draco le prit en note et se promit de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Il n'allait tout simplement plus adresser la parole à Potter. Draco avait trop aimé le baiser pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple attirance mais si Potter ne l'aimait pas il ferait en sorte d'oublier ce sentiment quel qu'il soit. Il ignorerait Potter.

Sa décision prise il rentra au dortoir sans finir sa ronde, encore, si ça continuait comme ça il allait devoir démissionner de son devoir de préfet. Mais non bien sûr il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois…

Blaise l'attendait :

- Alors, ta ronde était courte aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien qui te concerne Blaise.

- Draco, je te connais. Tu ne finis pas ta ronde que quand tu croises Potter. Mais dis moi pourquoi tu as les lèvres rouges et la cravate défaite ?

- Tu tires des conclusions trop vite Blaise.

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que je n'ai encore tiré aucune conclusion, dit Blaise avec un sourire mielleux.

Il reçut en réponse un regard noir.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'embrasser Potter ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Draco d'un ton polaire.

- Voyons Draco, tu l'as avoué toi même.

- Je n'ai rien avoué du tout. D'ailleurs si à l'avenir tu pouvais faire en sorte que le nom de Potter ne sorte plus jamais de ta bouche, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

- Ou là ! Il s'est passé quoi là bas ?

- Blaise je n'ai pas été assez clair ? demanda Draco de son ton le plus glacial.

- Non désolé, répondit Blaise ironiquement.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit se doucher sans même lui accorder un dernier regard. Blaise se dit qu'il allait devoir demander à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé car visiblement ce n'est pas de son meilleur ami qu'il obtiendrait l'information.

Le lendemain, il la choppa au détour d'un couloir, l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se préoccuper de l'évanouissement de Ron et du regard surpris de Harry et lui donna rendez vous pour le soir même.

Au déjeuner, Harry demanda d'une voix timide :

- Tu sors avec Blaise ?

- Oui. Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non pas du tout. Il était de lui le collier ? Tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais moi avec Draco, commença Harry mais il se stoppa se rappelant leur dispute qui avait gâché ce moment parfait qu'avait été leur baiser.

- Oui ? Il s'est passé un truc hier soir ? Tu es rentré tout triste…

- Je l'ai embrassé mais il y a eu une sorte de quiproquo ensuite. Je me suis excusé parce que je lui avais quasiment sauté dessus et il a cru que je regrettais. Il est parti avant que je puisse m'expliquer…

- Il faut que tu ailles le voir Harry.

- Je sais…

Harry tenta donc d'aborder Draco toute la journée. Mais celui-ci l'ignorait royalement. Il faisait comme si il ne le voyait pas. Le pire fut ce moment à la bibliothèque : Draco était assis à une table avec Blaise et Harry arriva juste derrière lui :

- Draco, je peux te parler s'il te plait.

- …

- Ecoute je suis désolé pour hier…

- Blaise tu as compris la question dix sept du devoir de Severus ? le coupa Draco.

- Euh Draco il y a Potter qui te parle…

- Oui, parce que moi j'ai répondu que c'était la mandragore mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Draco s'il te plait, lui dit Harry semblant être au bord des larmes, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Tu as raison Blaise, on le finira plus tard.

Et Draco partit sans accorder un seul coup d'œil à Potter qui le regarda s'en aller. Blaise lui dit un « désolé » et partit rejoindre son ami en se disant que celui-ci était vraiment con parfois.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était désemparé. Draco ne portait même plus son écharpe. La semaine passa et Harry semblait de plus en plus déprimé tandis que Draco devenait glacial avec quiconque osait lui adresser la parole. Même Blaise ne savait plus quoi faire. Les cours s'accumulaient, les professeurs s'acharnaient prétextant l'approche des examens. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Draco. Blaise apprit le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche d'Hermione et se dit que son ami avait vraiment un égo surdimensionné pour lui en vouloir à ce point. Il comprit cependant la réaction de son ami après une discussion avec celui-ci qu'il réussit à obtenir à force d'acharnement. Draco était en fait terrifié. Il était face à des sentiments nouveaux. Ses sentiments ils les avaient vus chez sa mère. Celle-ci avait aimé son père jusqu'à sa mort mais ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Son père avait enchainé conquêtes sur conquêtes et en avait même ramené parfois au manoir sous le nez de sa femme et son fils. Draco ne voulait pas revivre la même chose. Et comme il croyait que Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment il préférait ne pas approfondir quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas souffrir comme sa mère. Blaise était perdu. Il aurait fallu que Harry lui parle mais Draco ne lui laissait aucune occasion ce qui décourageait Harry…

Un problème plus important encore survint. Narcissa Malefoy arriva à Poudlard un samedi matin. Elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec son fils d'une affaire importante, selon elle, et obtint donc une permission. Elle vit son fils, remarqua sa froideur avec les autres et s'en étonna. Mais Draco abandonna son masque dès qu'il la vit et elle oublia vite après l'étreinte que lui accorda son fils, en privé bien sûr.

- Draco j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer.

- Oui mère qu'est-ce?

- J'ai discuté avec la mère d'Astoria Greengrass. On a beaucoup parlé et nous sommes arrivées la même conclusion. Une union entre nos deux familles serait favorable : tu es fiancé à Astoria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ne me tuez pas ! Pitiiéé !

Une petite review au passage ? -)


	7. Tout ne va pas si mal

Le septième chapitre est là ! Je trouve que je poste vite quand même. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez là dessus… Merciiii beaucouuupp pour les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

- …

- Draco?

- Tu es sérieuse maman ?

- Oui, enfin je ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses normalement…

- Bah moi non plus ! Comment peux tu me proposer un mariage de convenance? Après tout ce que tu as subi avec le connard qui me servait de père ! cria le jeune Malefoy.

- Draco ! Voyons ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça !

- Je parle comme je veux ! Et il est absolument hors de question que je me marie avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas! Je refuse d'avoir un mariage raté comme le tien !

Narcissa était soufflée. Jamais son fils n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Certes son mariage n'était pas une réussite mais de là à parler ainsi de lui...

- Draco je ne te permets pas! Je te rappelle que tu es le fruit de ce mariage!

- Oui bah ça va... Pas la peine de me rappeler qui était mon père… Écoute maman. Je n'épouserai cette fille. Pour rien au monde.

- Très bien Draco. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là... Tu es le garçon de la famille de toute façon. Tu prends toi même tes décisions. Fais juste en sorte qu'elles soient sages... Allez je te laisse te calmer.

Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front et sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Draco lâcha alors les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusque là... Il avait mal. Dès l'instant où sa mère avait parlé de fiançailles et qu'il s'était imaginé une vie sans Harry, il avait senti son cœur se déchirer... Depuis quand était t'il devenu à ce point dépendant de Potter? Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança à travers sa chambre. Cela ne le calma malheureusement pas. Il vit ensuite l'écharpe grise, pendue à sa chaise de bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris. Son visage enfoui dedans, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura. Pourquoi donc il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Potter ? Pourquoi lui ? Parmi tout les gens qu'il avait à ses pieds il avait choisi le plus difficile à avoir, le plus têtu : ce gryffondor qui n'assumait même pas ses actes ! Il ne l'aimait pas. A cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Le balafré voulait juste s'excuser pour avoir la conscience tranquille! Draco se tortura ainsi l'esprit un long moment puis finit par s'endormir.

Narcissa sortit de la chambre de son fils et se dirigea vers le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Blaise.

- Je peux te parler un instant en privé, s'il te plaît?

- Oui bien sûr Narcissa. Suivez moi, on va trouver un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dit il en lançant un regard lourd de sous entendus à Theo et Pansy qui avaient l'air de vouloir savoir ce que voulait la mère de Draco à leur ami.

Blaise l'emmena dans une salle vide et demanda :

- Vous vouliez ?

- Oui. Dis moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Draco? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perturbé...

Blaise soupira et lui raconta l'affaire. Narcissa resta un instant interloquée puis se reprit :

- Il est amoureux de Potter, Potter l'aime en retour mais Draco ne le sait pas et ne veux pas le savoir parce qu'il a peur c'est ça ?

- Tout a fait. Vous avez tout compris, sourit Blaise.

- Écoute je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te tiendrais au courant d'accord ? demanda Narcissa qui avait déjà une idée de comment résoudre l'affaire en bonne entremetteuse qu'elle était.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Deux jours plus tard, toute l'école était au courant des éventuelles fiançailles de Malefoy et Grengrass. Draco ignorait comment elle s'était rependue, sûrement à cause de son ex fiancée. Harry n'en entendit pas parler tout de suite, les potins ne l'intéressant pas. Il apprit la nouvelle après une semaine, mais pas de la meilleur façon qui soit…

Harry sortait de son cours de métamorphose passé avec les serpentards où il avait admiré pendant toute l'heure une jolie tête blonde. Celle-ci se fit abordée par son ex, Cormac :

- Hé Malefoy ! Il paraît que tu es fiancé à Greengrass ? Tu n'es pas gay ?

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Malefoy qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que Harry ne s'enfuisse mais ce fut suffisant pour Draco qui remarqua une étrange leur de tristesse dans son regard.

- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas fiancé à elle Mclaggen ! De toute manière cela ne te regarde en aucune façon, déclara Malefoy avant de se détourner et de s'en aller, calmement.

Il rejoignit sa chambre, la tête pleine de question, enfin plutôt d'une question : Pourquoi Harry avait semblé triste à l'annonce de ses fausses fiançailles. S'il ne l'aimait pas, en quoi cela le regardait-il? A moins qu'il ressente quelque chose lui aussi ? Draco ne comprenait plus rien. De toute manière, lui avait décidé de faire un trait là dessus, définitivement, depuis sa crise après le passage de sa mère. Mais il avait tellement eu envie de consoler Harry quand il l'avait vu triste. Il avait voulu lui faire un câlin, lui dire que tout irai bien et que jamais il ne se marierait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Oulà ! Il venait de penser quoi là ? Un mariage avec Harry ? Ce serait le bonheur à l'état pur… Non ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça ! Ne pas penser à Harry ! Ne pas… Ne pas quoi ? Après tout il avait le droit de penser à qui il voulait ! On est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas après tout ! Il pensait à qui il voulait… Oui Harry… Ses cheveux noirs si agréables au toucher, son regard vert hypnotisant, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, ses hanches qui bougeaient contre les siennes… Draco se sentit réagir à cette pensée et dû aller prendre une douche froide avant d'aller dîner.

Harry était aussi perdu que Draco. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse affolante : Draco fiancé ? Mais il était gay, non ? Il éprouvait donc vraiment pour lui ? C'est vrai que après toutes ces semaines de froid, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu en déduire mais Harry avait gardé un peu espoir, il n'avait pas pu oublier le peu d'instants partagés avec Draco. Leur regard, les lettres, les citations, les écharpes et surtout ce baiser qui avait été si intense… Mais là, c'était la fin. Draco était fiancé, il ne pensait pas du tout à lui. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, peut être même qu'il le dégoutait… Harry fondit en larmes et pleura son amour à sens unique…

Blaise et Hermione étaient désespérés. L'un avait un ami qui se contentait d'une relation platonique pour une raison inconnue même de lui même et l'autre avait commencé une dépression. Ils étaient vraiment des cas perdus pour la société. La solution leur vint alors, un matin, par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou :

_Blaise,_

_Je t'écris comme promis pour trouver une solution au problème relationnel de mon fils. J'ai discuté avec tes parents. Ton anniversaire est bien dans deux semaines n'est ce pas ? Je leur ai proposé de faire la soirée pour celui-ci au Manoir. Tu inviteras Harry qui est le meilleur ami de ta nouvelle petite amie, si j'ai bien compris. Draco viendra forcément au nom de votre amitié, s'il refuse n'hésite pas à utiliser la corde sensible, cela marche quasiment tout le temps avec lui. Après tout c'est un garçon sensible malgré les apparences. Une fois la soirée arrivée, je m'occuperais de superviser les choses afin de les rapprocher. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Narcissa Malefoy_

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Hermione, heureuse de trouver enfin une solution.

- Oui ça peut marcher. La mère de Draco est une bonne entremetteuse. C'est elle qui a mis Pansy et Théo ensemble.

- Vraiment ? Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en soupirant.

Son copain l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Allez, je vais envoyer les invitations.

- Hermione, j'ai reçu une invitation de Blaise pour son anniversaire, dit Harry.

- Et alors ?

- Bah je ne sais pas si je dois venir, tu sais on est pas trop ami tout les deux.

- Mais nous on est amis, Harry. Alors tu vas venir pour moi, et tu discuteras avec Blaise, pour moi.

- Mais tu sais, il y aura surement Draco…

- Les gens ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Blaise pour son anniv', cria Ron en arrivant.

- Tu comptes venir ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, Luna est invitée aussi.

- C'est sympa. Bon Harry, tu sais c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là aussi, vous pourrez parler comme ça.

- Qui sera là ? demanda Ron. Oh mais y aura la fouine aussi, je ne sais pas si je vais venir tout compte fait…

- Ron ! cria Hermione en voyant Harry enfouir la tête dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Hermione, on est juste à côté tu sais.

Hermione poussa un long, très long soupir.

- Alors de un toi aussi tu as crié en arrivant Ron, de deux Malefoy est quelqu'un de très sympathique, alors je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre le critiquer et de trois vous allez tous les deux bouger vos fesses et venir à cette soirée sinon je ne vous adresse plus jamais la parole ! Est ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui Hermione, répondirent Harry et Ron apeurés.

Draco ne fut pas compliqué à inviter. Il accepta directement. Cela étonna Blaise mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ainsi, deux semaines passèrent dans l'excitation pour certains et le désespoir pour d'autres. La soirée arriva. Draco était content : il avait décidé de passer à l'attaque avec Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une petite review au passage ?

Ca motive l'auteure -)


	8. Une soirée peut tout changer

Le huitième chapitre est dans la place ! Merciiii beaucouuupp pour les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Information importante : le rating change pour un petit M

**Résumé** : Après une énième dispute, Harry et Draco s'embrassent involontairement et font ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Blaise et Hermione ne voient pas les choses comme ça et décident de prendre les choses en main. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Paring** : HPDM (of course) et BZHG

**Disclaimer** : L'intrigue est à moi tout le reste à JKR

**Rating** : T+ voir M

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

- Harry ?

- …

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Tu préfères laquelle ? La noire ou la rouge ?

- Hum la noire, marmonna Harry sans sortir la tête de son placard.

- Harry, tu n'as même pas regardé…

- Si, ah non la rouge. Plus provocateur, souligna-t-il en levant enfin la tête.

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais être provocatrice ?

- Moi je veux l'être…

- Prends cette chemise noire avec ce jean noir et coiffe toi. Tu seras classe comme ça.

- Je veux être provocateur Hermione.

- Bah mets cette chemise verte bouteille alors.

- Mais c'est pas provocateur ça !

- On s'en fiche tu seras canon dedans et Draco craquera ! C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

- Moui…

- Allez Harry, ça va aller, lui dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Allez les gens, on accélère, dit Ron en débarquant dans la chambre, Luna va jamais me pardonner si on arrive en retard.

Une fois tous fin près, ils transplanèrent au Manoir. Ils furent tous alors impressionnés par sa splendeur et surtout par sa grandeur. Blaise vint leur ouvrir et embarqua Hermione qui s'était finalement décidée pour la robe rouge. Elle laissa ses amis non sans avoir envoyé un sourire encourageant à Harry.

- Hey mec, ça te dérange si je te laisse ? Je vois Luna là bas, demanda Ron.

- Non c'est bon vas-y.

Ron le quitta et le laissa seul sur le seuil de la porte.

Narcissa Malefoy vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait, abandonné à l'entrée de sa salle de fête. Elle le rejoignit :

- Mr Potter, merci d'être venu.

- Je vous en pris appelez moi Harry.

- Bien, alors ce sera Narcissa pour vous, sourit-elle.

- Je suis enchanté de vous revoir après tout ce temps, je ne vous ai pas aperçue depuis la guerre…

- Oui quelle sombre période… Mais ne parlons pas de cela ce soir. J'ai organisé un karaoké pour le milieu de soirée. Blaise chante divinement bien. Draco aussi d'ailleurs…

- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais…

- Je suis désolée, il faut que je vous laisse. Je vois mon fils là bas. Passez une bonne soirée Harry.

- Merci Narcissa.

Elle partit donc rejoindre Malefoy :

- Draco, mon chéri, tu es là ! Tu es en retard.

- Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard, Maman. Ce sont les autres qui sont en avance.

- C'est cela mon chéri. Dis moi tu comptes chanter au karaoké ?

- Euh peut-être… Pour Blaise, s'il le souhaite.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Pardon ?

- Voyons tu crois franchement que j'ignore ton amour pour lui ?

- Mon amour pour… Comment tu l'as su ?

- Haha j'ai mes sources. Pourquoi ne lui chanterais tu pas une chanson. Après tout, il est tout seul, il doit s'ennuyer.

- Un hôte ne s'ennuit jamais chez un Malefoy. D'ailleurs regarde, Neville et Seamus l'ont rejoint. Qu'est ce qu'il croit faire d'ailleurs Seamus ! s'exclama Draco en voyant le dit Seamus mettre une main aux fesses d'Harry. Il n'est pas en couple avec Dean ce goujat ?

- Euh je l'ignore mon chéri. Mais si toi tu étais en couple avec Harry tu pourrais réagir. Là, tu ne peux pas trop.

- Comment ça je peux rien faire ? Harry est à moi ! Je sais d'ailleurs quelle chanson je vais lui chanter…

Narcissa sourit. Son fils était tellement prévisible. Et ce Seamus jouait son rôle à la perfection. Narcissa espéra cependant que cela n'allait pas lui rapporter des problèmes avec ce fameux Dean…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione réapparut aux bras de Blaise les joues rouges et la robe un peu défaite. Elle rejoignit son meilleur ami qui admirait un serpentard blond particulièrement bien habillé ce soir là.

- Harry tu vas lui faire des trous dans les fesses à force de les observer comme ça.

- C'est toi qui me fait une leçon de morale sur la décence ? demanda ironiquement Harry en désignant un suçon sur le coup gracile d'Hermione.

- Mince, je ne l'avais pas vu celui là. Je ne sais même pas quand il me l'a fait.

- Surement pendant que tu hurlais son prénom.

- Harry !

- C'est bon ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Ca ne prend pas.

- Oh ça va. D'ailleurs pour information, vu qu'on est sur ce terrain là, Ron a été choqué car il t'as entendu crier la nuit un : « Oh, Draco plus fort ! »

- Ah mince ! Bah au moins comme ça il est courant. Tout va bien.

- Si il s'en remet.

- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il m'a fuit tout à l'heure…

- Laisse, il a un petit côté de vierge effarouchée lui aussi.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes vers eux dont une blonde qui s'attarda plus que nécessaire.

La soirée continua calmement. Les gens s'amusaient sans que ce ne soit une orgie pour autant. La présence de la mère de Draco aidant sûrement. Mais ce dernier avait raison, on ne s'ennuyait pas chez les Malefoys. L'heure du karaoké arriva et Blaise fit un show magnifique. Il demanda ensuite à Hermione de l'accompagner pendant sa deuxième chanson, ce qu'elle fit avec brio étonnant au passage un grand nombre de personnes. Draco monta ensuite sur scène et entama une chanson du groupe 3 doors down. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry :

**« ****A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me, yeah »**

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la chanson le porter, la voix de Draco était absolument divine.

**« The miles just keep rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me »**

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Draco l'observait toujours et lui adressait un sourire tout en continuant de chanter. Sourire rendu au centuple.

**« Everything I know and anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh **

Cette chanson était adressée à une personne qui s'amuse à m'interrompre pendant ma ronde. Merci »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Draco le rejoignit :

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui tu as raison.

Et il suivit le serpentard, qui lui avait prit la main, dans un dédale de couloirs qui les mena à un petit salon. Ils étaient tellement loin qu'on entendait quasiment plus la musique. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient marché autant. Seule la main de Draco dans la sienne avait occupé son esprit.

- Harry…

- Draco…

- Je voulais m'excuser, dirent-ils en même temps ce qui les fit sourire.

- Vas-y commence, décida Draco.

- Je voulais te dire, depuis un bout de temps déjà, que si je m'étais excusé ce soir-là, c'était parce que je t'avais sauté dessus non pas parce que je regrettais le baiser.

- Et moi je voulais m'excuser pour toutes ces semaines de froid.

- Dis, tu est vraiment fiancé à Astoria ?

- Non pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais accepté ces fiançailles. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Ecoute si j'étais si froid c'est parce que je croyais que tu regrettais et que je ne voulais d'un copain qui ne me respecte pas, j'ai trop vu ma mère souffrir de cela…

- Non Draco, je ne regrettais pas ! Et je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !...

- Tu m'aimes ? releva Draco avec un grand sourire.

- Oui Draco, je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi, répondit Harry en se rapprochant de lui et de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment. Puis Harry s'éloigna des quelques centimètres, juste assez pour glisser :

- Je veux t'embrasser partout, dit-il en lui faisant des petits bisous dans le cou, là et là et beaucoup plus bas aussi, Harry ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise.

- Oh Harry, je t'aime aussi.

Draco lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche et y glissa sa langue. Harry fit jouer la sienne avec celle de son futur amant et le plaqua contre un mur en le débarrassant de se chemise. Draco lui enleva aussi la sienne et descendit ses baisers jusqu'au pectoraux de Harry où il s'attarda un instant avant de descendre plus bas, puis beaucoup plus bas. Il débarrassa de son jean et le mordilla à travers son boxer. Harry gémit puis le releva pour le replaquer contre le mur. Il lui retira son jean et se mit à frotter son bas ventre contre le sien les faisant gémir beaucoup plus fort.

- Harry, oh Harry !

- Oui…!

- Plus fort !

Harry redoubla ses efforts et accéléra en se plaquant davantage contre lui pour augmenter la friction. Draco mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry pour les coller encore plus. Les coups de butoirs violents finirent par les mener au nirvana. Ils crièrent en même temps le prénom de l'autre. Puis Harry porta Draco jusqu'à un petit canapé où il se s'allongea avec son nouveau petit ami sur lui. Draco soupira de bien être et respira l'odeur de Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chanson : Here without you de 3 doors down

Une petite review au passage ?

La suite arrivera plus vite encore :-)


	9. Une demande (pas du tout) inattendue

Ceci est l'ultime chapitre de cette première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Sincèrement.

Merci pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont motivée tout du long.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

- Draco ?

- Mince, ma mère, dit celui-ci en se relevant et en se rhabillant.

Harry fit de même et attrapa Draco pour lui déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant que la mère de celui-ci n'ouvre la porte.

- Draco tu es là ?

- Oui maman. tu veux quelque chose ? questionna son fils qui s'était assis à côté de son petit ami sur le canapé.

- Oh mince, je dérange peut être. On va ouvrir les cadeaux de Blaise mais tu peux rester là profiter de Har… Oui enfin voilà, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne viens pas, se reprit-t-elle avant de fermer la porte précautionneusement.

- C'est moi où elle t'encourageait presque de coucher avec moi ?

- Euh bah faut croire, on en profite ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin en se rapprochant de Harry.

- Excellente idée, lui répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Si, il est partit avec Draco.

- Ah bon ? Mais faire quoi ?

- Je crois que tu ne veux pas savoir ça Ron.

- Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux là, dit Blaise en entourant la taille d'Hermione de ses bras.

Ron devint vert et sortit prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

- Il est sensible le pauvre, dit Blaise.

- Oh laisse le, je crois que ça fait trop d'un seul coup, avec nous en plus.

Peu de temps après, le nouveau couple fit son entrée. Draco entraina un Harry tout timide vers Blaise. Il lui tenait fermement la main, déterminé à montrer que Harry était à lui.

- Blaise je te présente Harry, mon petit copain, présenta Draco avec tout le sérieux de monde.

- Enchanté Harry, moi je suis son meilleur ami, dit Blaise se prêtant au jeu.

Harry lui fit un sourire puis prit son petit ami dans ses bras pour lui coller un baiser sur les lèvres au moment où Ron revenait. Ce dernier tourna de l'œil et atterrit dans les bras de sa copine qui s'occupa de lui, laissant les autres profiter de leur amour.

Après la fête, ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard. Le nouveau couple étonna l'école mais cela permit à de nombreux couples gryffondor/serpentard de se dévoiler, au grand bonheur du directeur.

Le professeur Rogue fut de très mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs semaines et se déchaina sur Harry jusqu'à que Draco se décide à aller le voir. Il se plongea ensuite dans un profond mutisme jusqu'à la fin des cours. L'année suivante, il fut de bien meilleure humeur et alla même jusqu'à donner des points au gryffondor. Certains disaient qu'il avait trouvé l'amour dans cette maison…

Draco et Harry ainsi que leurs amis réussirent les aspics. Le vainqueur rentra dans l'université pour devenir auror avec son petit ami, tandis que Hermione et Blaise rentraient dans l'école de médicomagie. Ron reçut une place de gardien dans une équipe de quidditch mineure et Luna le suivi dans ses voyages à l'étranger. Ils formaient un groupe d'amis très uni à eux six, avec aussi Dean, Seamus, Neville, Pansy et Théo qui se joignaient souvent à eux. La querelle entre les deux maisons avait totalement disparu.

Trois ans plus tard :

Harry et Draco avaient emménagé ensemble, il venait de passer leur diplôme pour devenir auror. Ils l'avaient reçu tout deux et fêtaient cet événement par un petit voyage dans la capitale française. Un soir, au bord d'une péniche alors qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, Draco se décida à demander ce qu'il voulait depuis plus de trois ans :

- Harry

- Dray ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Dray, plus que tout.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout où son petit ami voulait en venir.

- Je… Voilà ça fait longtemps que j'y pense… Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre Dray, tu sais que je t'aime, bien sûr que je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

- Non tu comprends pas, enfin voilà.

Draco sortit une boite carrée de sa poche et la donna à Harry. Emu, celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit deux alliances en or blanc accompagnées d'un mot :_** « **__Aimer, c'est comprendre les cieux ; c'est mettre, qu'on dorme ou qu'on veille, Une lumière dans ses yeux, une musique en son oreille !__"._

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, gris, de Draco. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, ce dernier avait compris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Citation : Les rayons et les ombres, Mille chemins, un seul but, Victor Hugo

Voilà, fini !

Je ne suis pas triste. J'ai la tête pleine d'idées pour ma fic en cours, Les Mille et Une Nuits, et pour mon prochain UA drarry. Celui-ci est à peine commencé donc je ne vais pas le poster tout de suite, mais il arrivera dans peu de temps.

Bisous et à très bientôt !

Un avis sur ce chapitre final ?


End file.
